Rain and Ginger
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Yaoi. Kuwabara wakes in a cave after a bad encoutner with three demons confused and hurt. What happened to him? Why was most of his clothes gone? ready to find out. KuwabaraHiei


It's like 4 in the morning...this song, and these characters I write about, I don't own. I'm so jacked up right now...I should sleep...but I can't...I'll post this tomorrow...wait I mean today so...yeah...God I need to sleep.

1234

Kuwabara was jostled away by a large rock crashing close to his head. He blinked rapidly, rolling onto his back. The sounds of many echoes, all with their own voice, and tone swam through his ears, but no real meaning registered in his mind. Painfully, Kuwabara rose, hands over his ears, and eyes blinking rapidly, trying to make sense of his surroundings. He was in a cave, the walls covered in moss, and the ground uneven. The whole place was shaking, and trembling, or was that him?

Either way, he walked in a daze stumbling off deeper and deeper down the dank hell hole. There was something Kuwabara's mind was trying to remind him of something, something important. Or at least he thought it might be important. Hands pressed to his ears, and taking in ragged breaths he stumbled on, coughing and choking. He bent over coughing into his hand, and leaned against the green mossy cave. After steadying himself, he pushed off the cave, leaving behind something that he did not pay notice too.

A bloody hand print against the green moss.

/Summer has come and passed The innocent can never last/

The cave pathway started sloping downwards, and the more he walked, the less the cave shook. Kuwabara finally collapsed, after walking about a mile into the cave. His tired blue eyes scanned where he'd collapsed, and stopped on a thick mossy wall. Crawling over to it, he leaned against it resting his cheek against the cool, fuzzy wall. Kuwabara was aware of his loud breathing, ringing in his ears, so loud...

Dragging his eyes around, he saw nothing special about the cave, and it was then he realized that he didn't know how he got there. Thinking again, he found he didn't really care...he just wanted to sleep.

He slid down the mossy wall collapsing on the cave floor, which was covered thickly with moss, just like the wall. He curled up to the wall and in the moss patch, and with his mind still foggy tried to piece things together. He knew a few things...but they weren't memories of what happened.

His feet were bare, and cut up, mostly from the walk down the cave. If they were bleeding he didn't know, for though he was in pain he could not distinguish one injury from the other. His muscles were seizing, flexing, and twitching, with pain he had never felt before, nor noticed until this oddly blissful moment of lying on the moss. The pain seemed to start at his face, where he felt that every tiny nerve in his face had an inch long needle pierced through it. He knew some of his clothes was missing, well parts of them. He barely had any pants left, and though of taking what remained of them off. They were pulled down to his knees anyways. His boxers were on, and he was thankful they were just a solid color of blue, and not the ones with the kittens all over them. The front of his shirt was gone, and now he wore what he had left of it as a vest.

He was hurt somewhere, maybe everywhere. Something was wrong...something had happened, but he couldn't remember.

And he didn't care too.

/wake me up when September ends like my fathers come to pass/

Hiei wiped his blood covered face, pulling his blade out of the freshly dead demon. He spat on him, angrilly, and turned looking where he'd left Kuwabara. "DamXit!" He muttered seeing he was gone. 'I told him to stay there,' Hiei thought grouchily. But he wasn't truly angry, in fact he was numb and terrified...terrified at what he walked in on. He'd heard Kuwabara screams, shortly after Yusuke had told them to all split up, and Hiei followed the screams.

He walked in this cave and found Kuwabara on his back. Two demons were holding him down while one was trying...Hiei closed his head, trembling. These images would never leave his head. The red eyed man had been so shock, so angry, so scared, he let loose the dragon wrapped around his arm. Granted, it killed two of the demons, but it knocked the hell out of Kuwabara. Though only a spark touched Kuwabara, the man's body had twitched, and seized, and he went slack, passing out, almost as if he'd fallen asleep.

Hiei dashed to him, scooping him up protectively, and pulling up what was left of Kuwabara's pants back on him, and placed him down away from the battle where he'd be safe. Hiei then flew at the demon, not saying a word, just attacking with a blind rage and fierceness that only someone so stunned could perform.

And now that the demon was dead, Kuwabara was gone! Hiei sighed rubbing his eyes, and released his sword taking in the smell of the cave. He searched for the scent of the human, which all demons could follow. Every demon could smell humans, dead or alive, their scents were much more different than that of demons. Hiei had never told anyone this, but he knew Yusuke couldn't just be human. Granted he had the human smell, but there was something else there, something not human. Hiei didn't say anything, knowing in time, everyone would figure it out eventually, and he wasn't disappointed.

'There it is rain and ginger.' Hiei thought. Yes, rain and ginger. That was what Kuwabara smelt of, which surprised Hiei to no ends. Hiei despised the smell of humans, it made him sick, but Kuwabara smelled differently. Rain and ginger. Hiei wasn't sure why Kuwabara had to smell like those two specific things, but he did. In an odd way Hiei wasn't startled by the rain smell, he'd seen Kuwabara in it enough. He used to think Kuwabara was stupid, standing on the streets of the human world, face turned upward towards the rain. Sometimes Kuwabara would even open his mouth to cath the drops.

This was stupid, and irresponsible.

"You'll catch a cold. Then what will we do when we need you for a mission!" Hiei had snorted once, revealing himself. Kuwabara turned to him, his hair in sloppy wet curls, all the gel had been washed out. The man smiled idiotically, as usual, and laughed, "Why do you care? Besides...I'm not worried...if I get sick I get sick...just let me be," Kuwabara turned upwards, and sighed contently, "Leave me here where I need to be, with the rain." Hiei had stood several minutes staring at Kuwabara, those words he had said...they were beautiful and deep...they reached Hiei's very core, stunning him for a short while. Recovering, Hiei snorted again and left, but he never again questioned why Kuwabara smelled of rain.

Why Kuwabara smelled of ginger was still a mystery.

Following the scent Hiei disappeared deeper into the cave.

/seven years has gone so fast wake me up when September ends/

Kuwabara slept on and off, and each time he woke, he'd remember a little something about what they had been doing. He remembered Yusuke telling them to split up. Kurama heading into the woods. And...Hiei...holding him. Why he held him he wasn't sure. Kuwabara even questioned if that was real. He closed his eyes when he heard laughing in his ear, and felt hands that weren't there on his arms. Kuwabara sat up with a scream of pain, and fell down on the ground again, his seizing body protesting. He remembered...slightly, but what he did remember was enough.

Moaning, and curling up, he clawed at the surroundings around him, as flashes of memory filled his senses, drowning out what was reality. Something wet in his mouth. Hot, smelly breath. Breath that smelled like death, and tasted like blood. hands on his chest, ripping at the clothes that protected his skin. His belt gone, his pants being torn, and then...Hiei...darkness roaring and killing two demons. Something touched him, sharp and cold...then the pain...pain.

"KUWABARA!"

Opening his eyes, Kuwabara saw Hiei running for him, slipping on the moss as he did. It was so...un-Hiei of him. Slipping, and stumbling forward as he rushed for him. Kuwabara realized he was crying, but too weak to turn away, let Hiei collapse next to him. Falling at his side, Hiei lifted the limp human in his arms. "I hurt..." Kuwabara whispered, still crying, though if he knew or cared, was unknown to Hiei, "I hurt all over..." Kuwabara turned his face towards Hiei's waist, and pressed it there, his arms weakly coming to wrap around the short demon.

"Kuwabara..." Hiei didn't know what to say to the human, he had no practice in comforting anyone. "They...Hiei tell me...did they...finish?" Kuwabara croaked, Hiei shuddering at that question. "No I don't think so..." Hiei answered truthfully, knowing that was what Kuwabara would need right now. No tip toeing around dark facts, just the truth. Kuwabara pressed his face harder to Hiei's stomach, and Hiei gripped him stronger too. "I'm sorry Kuwabara...I hit you with my Dragon of the Darkness flame." Kuwabara nodded, whimpering, "I hurt so much Hiei..." Hiei sighed, "You probably have a bit of demon energy trapped in you...I'll remove it..." Hiei paused, squeezing Kuwabara's shoulders, "You'll have to lay on your back though."

/here comes the rain again falling from the stars/

Kuwabara looked wearily up at Hiei tears still smeared all over his face. They weren't themselves anymore, they had in a way, become two different people, and for the time being, that didn't bother either of them. Kuwabara nodded, and whispered, "Help me...please." Hiei nodded, and surprisingly gentle, removed the remains of Kuwabara's shirt, and helped him roll on his back. Kuwabara looked up at Hiei, who could not meet his eyes. He was so scared, Hiei could see it in those pale blue orbs. Kuwabara was terrified, and nothing Hiei could do, would help him rid that fear, at least not this moment.

"Believe it or not Kuwabara...I don't want to kill you...I want to save you...trust me." Hiei whispered placing a hand on Kuwabara's chest. He could feel the tensed up muscles, but that was from the pain, not from Hiei's touch. Slowly something began to pull out of Kuwabara's body, and the human groaned, and murmured from the pain. There was a brief moment when Hiei feared he was killing Kuwabara, and then it dawned on him if the energy hurt touching him, or course it would hurt coming out.

"Just hold on Kuwabara, the pain won't be much longer." Hiei promised. Kuwabara did not answer, just clawed at the ground painfully, moaning loudly. Hiei sighed, placing Kuwabara's head in his lap, and stroking the pale damp face. "Hold on Kuwabara...hold on you pathetic mortal."

/drenched in my pain again becoming who we are/

Finally after a long five minutes, Hiei was done, and the pain in Kuwabara's body was replaced by a dull tingling, and weariness. Kuwabara sighed and looked at Hiei wearily, who stared down at him. The tears in Kuwabara's eyes that had filled his eyes once more, ran out the corners of his eyes, and fell on the ground. Hiei sighed looking at this miserable being, "Is there any more pain you feel?"

"My feet, and fingers..." Kuwabara whispered, taking in long shaky breaths. Hiei nodded, and looked over at Kuwabara's feet. The bare feet were bloody and some rocks were stuck in the bloody wounds. Hiei, as gently as possible removed the troublesome stones, and after wrapping off his sleeve, used it to fix his feet. Hiei lifted up Kuwabara's hands looking at the injuries that Kuwabara had caused from clawing at the ground.

His finger tips were the only things truly harmed. Hiei bandaged them up, and looked at Kuwabara who had his eyes closed, tears still flooding down his cheeks. Hiei felt his throat tighten. He's seen Kuwabara cry like this before, and that was when Yusuke almost died. Kuwabara had never cried when something painful, or terrible happened to him, no, it was always someone else's pain that caused him to weep. Now watching this man, that Hiei said he hated day in and day out, weep from something that hurt him, was almost to painful to bear.

"Please stop Kuwabara."

/as my memory rests but never forgets what I lost/

It was the please that made Kuwabara open his eyes and look at Hiei. Hiei's face, unknown to the owner of the face, was twisted with deep regret and internal pain. "I...just stop...you worthless...fool!" Hiei's words shook, and it was apparent he wasn't angry at all with Kuwabara. Kuwabara touched Hiei's face, making the short demon stare at him. Kuwabara motioned for Hiei to help him sit, which Hiei carefully did, leaning him against the mossy cave wall.

Before Hiei could move away, Kuwabara had placed his heavy weak arms around him, and was holding Hiei tenderly. "Thank you Hiei, if they had finished what they started, I think I would be alive...Even if they didn't kill me...I think I'd find a way to die." The gravity of this conversation struck Hiei cold, making him stay in Kuwabara's easily breakable grasp. "Thank you," Kuwabara whispered. Hiei listened as Kuwabara thanked him, and praised him, hating himself more and more, as he listened to Kuwabara speak.

Finally he pulled away, and rose to his knees, getting dangerously close to Kuwabara's face. "Why the hell are you thanking me? I almost killed you! I was almost too late! I fuXking hesitated for God's sake! If I hesitated any longer th-"

Hiei was silenced, by cool lips brushing his own. It was only a second, but Kuwabara's lips had brushed his before the copper headed teen's head had fallen on Hiei's shoulder. Kuwabara rest limply against Hiei, feeling like a moron. He'd just half kissed Hiei, and almost fainted! He felt so weak, and he hated it, but even more, he hated himself for what he'd just done.

Hiei sat still before bringing his arms around Kuwabara, and sitting back down, pulling the human against him.

"Why did you do that?"

"I had to shut you up somehow."

/wake me up when September ends summer has come and passed/

Hiei would have laughed, but Kuwabara hadn't been serious by that remark. Kuwabara was growing limper in his hold, and Hiei looked down at him. Holding Kuwabara like this, was different. It wasn't bad or anything, and the smell or rain and ginger flooding his senses was kind of nice. Intoxicating really. Hiei placed his hand on Kuwabara's cheek, and looked down at the human, before kissing him.

Hiei found it easy to slip his tongue in Kuwabara's mouth, and claim it. He lowered the human to the ground and kissed him deeply, pulling away to taste Kuwabara's pale neck. He nipped at it, Kuwabara whining placing his hands on Hiei's back. Hiei ran his hands down Kuwabara's side, not really knowing what he was doing, or caring. All that mattered was the ginger and rain he tasted in his mouth. His hands found what was left of Kuwabara's pants, and tugged those off. The demon's hands ran down the smooth skin of Kuwabara's legs, and then back up to Kuwabara's chest.

Hiei removed himself from Kuwabara's neck, and realized the human was trembling.

Hiei sat up, shocked at what he'd done. How stupid did he have to be! Kuwabara had almost been raped, and here he was...Hiei mentally cursed himself, and pulled Kuwabara to him, hugging him. "DaXmit Kuwabara...don't let me do that to you again!" Hiei whispered hoarsely. Kuwabara's arms were draped loosely around him, "But I want you to..." Kuwabara half choked. "I've liked you longer than you know...please..." Kuwabara whispered, sniffing suddenly. "Please..." Hiei shook his head, "Not like this...Kuwabara...not when you're like this!" Kuwabara shook and hugged Hiei crying, and holding on to him.

Hiei kissed Kuwabara's neck, "I'm going to get you through this, I'll protect you Kuwabara." Hiei whispered. Hiei clung to the human that wept weakly against him. He was surprised by Kuwabara's frail behavior, and angry at what he'd been reduced too. Kuwabara was not weak, he was scared, and confused. Hiei knew that Kuwabara didn't need to be made worse by Hiei given into something that had been in him for a long time. Hiei had indeed begun developing feelings for Kuwabara, and Kuwabara's confession, and the kiss released what Hiei had kept to himself.

Hiei squeezed Kuwabara, kissing the side of his head again, "It's okay Kuwabara...I'm going to help you..."

/the innocent can never last wake me up when September ends/

Kuwabara went slack after a while, and Hiei lifted him up, pulling him into his arms. Walking out of the cave, Yusuke and Kurama were startled to see Hiei carrying the half naked human out of a cave. It looked as if they both had been through a lot, and when They reached Genkai's and Hiei told them what had almost been done to Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama could understand why their two friends were a little stunned.

Yusuke felt extremely guilty, and stayed by Kuwabara's side for the next three weeks, making Hiei the slightest bit jealous. But then Kuwabara would look at him, and Hiei would feel that feeling fade away. Kuwabara didn't look at anyone else that way only him. Three months went by since the incident, Kuwabara and Hiei keeping their new found relationship a secret. When the first month went by, and Hiei started spending his nights with Kuwabara, it was a little nerve racking for the both of them.

They never did anything, but the fact that they could made them a bit more aware of themselves and each other. It was sometime in the middle of the fourth month when Hiei, who normally slept in the guest bedroom, entered Kuwabara's room instead. Kuwabara was laying awake in bed, and lifted up the covers welcoming Hiei. Hiei slowly, almost shyly joined Kuwabara. Hiei rested next to Kuwabara and allowed the human to rest on his chest, which the two had become accustomed to in their alone time.

Hiei rubbed his hands down Kuwabara's side, smiling slightly, glad that Kuwabara no longer shivered, or flinched from his touch. "Kuwabara," Hiei whispered, waiting for Kuwabara to look up at him. Kuwabara did, and Hiei pressed his lips to his, claiming his mouth just like he had done once before. Kuwabara's arms wrapped around Hiei, who let his hands touch the bare skin under him. The demon pulled away, whispering against Kuwabara's lips, "I'm going to have you now." Kuwabara flushed, "Only if I can have all of you." Hiei stared into Kuwabara's eyes, and kissed him again, "Sure. Why not?" Kuwabara chuckled, but was cut off by Hiei kissing him roughly, slipping his tongue in his mouth, demanding submission.

Kuwabara relaxed into the kiss, sighing, thinking how this had begun from a terrible circumstance. The worst and best day of his life.

/wake me up when September ends wake me up when September ends/

now it's five something...him...maybe I should try and post this...no I'll do it tomorrow when the bitter bugs don't bite...and stuff. God I'm tired...forgive me, for I know not what I do... 


End file.
